fatalbertfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Roy
"Cool Roy" '''is the alter ego of '''Roy Breecher; his sole''' '''appearance is in the season 2 episode "Sign Off". Appearance Roy is close to the same age as Fat Albert and the gang. He is short and skinny with buck teeth, a soup bowl haircut, and large wire-rimmed glasses. He wears a blue sweatshirt with matching socks, green pants and large white tennis shoes. "Cool Roy" Roy is secretly "Cool Roy" (as he signs all his tags), a troublemaker who leaves graffiti on walls all over the city, which he does just for laughs, even though he is the only one laughing. At first, nobody knows who Cool Roy really is, but when a rash of vandalism occurs in which street signs are either damaged, defaced or outright destroyed, the real Bill Cosby correctly deduces that Cool Roy is the one behind the vandalism ''and ''the graffiti. Roy's antics become more dangerous after he moves a pair of road block horses from one street to another. When Weird Harold sees the horses (in the wrong place), the gang believes that the street is blocked off so kids can play there. But unbeknownst to them while they're playing, two construction men move the horses back to their correct place, and the gang almost get run down by passing cars. Frustrated, the gang decide to go and play football in the school yard. While they're there, Roy secretly replaces the "Keep Off The Grass" signs that he himself swiped, getting the gang in even more trouble. With nowhere else to go, Fat Albert and the gang decide to play football on the roof of his apartment building, but they are soon caught by Fat Albert's dad, who punishes him by giving him extra chores to do. While taking out the trash, Fat Albert catches Roy in the act of vandalizing the apartment hallway and immediately fingers him as Cool Roy. When Fat Albert confronts him about all the trouble he has caused, Roy dramatically pleads with him to let it slide, claiming he is turning over a new leaf and promising to never do it again, but he quickly goes back on his word after Fat Albert reluctantly lets him go. Later, the gang are playing football in a vacant lot when the ball gets stuck in the foundation of a nearby building. It is only after Pee-Wee goes to retrieve the ball that a work foreman, asking about some missing danger signs, warns them all that the same building has been condemned and is about to be blasted to the ground; Fat Albert quickly runs onto the demolition site, grabs up Pee-Wee and escapes in the nick of time. The same work foreman catches Roy prowling around their supply shack and accuses him of stealing the danger signs, which Roy denies. Roy pleads with Fat Albert and the gang to back him up, but when a bunch of the danger signs and a can of spray paint fall out from underneath his sweat shirt, Roy is caught dead to rights and later forced to clean up all of the mess he made. The real Bill points out that Roy may be on the straight and narrow for good, because if any more street signs get damaged, Roy will be the first one blamed, whether he actually did it or not. Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Criminals